Revenge
by Moriko no Hikari
Summary: Four Rocket victims set out to get even. Two boys, also wronged, join them. This'll be updated when I have time...No, it won't. This is being left up as a reminder not to try plot-heavy stories again. Edited 24/01/13
1. Beginning

This is what her room looks like.

It's on the ground floor and is 20 feet in width and length. A sky-light in the ceiling has a

blue fluid in it, creating an underwater effect. A mahogany four-poster bed with

midnight blue curtains and multitudes of squishy pillows and comforters sits

directly below it. Next to it, a bay window with an ocean view. Black ceiling with

phosphorescent stars and planets. Cushioned walls that start out black at the top

and fade to white at the bottom. A 24" TV with built-in DVD player, cable and an enormous

DVD library, mostly comedies and cartoons. Thick, black shag rug surrounds the oak wood

flooring under the bed. Near the door are a full-length mirror and a walk-in closet. A

pocket door inside it leads to a candle-lit bathroom with a jet tub. If you opened the bay

window you would find a balcony with a single, cushioned wicker chair and a matching table.

This room is almost on the beach.

A pale girl with blue eyes looked around her room one last time. Her braided knee-length

white hair swung behind her. She and her friends, Selene and Jason, and her cousin Kayla

had lived here for six years. They had promised to journey together and today that

promise would be fulfilled. Her three Pokémon had helped her pack last night, now they

waited at the door. Niki, a lv 25 Vulpix, Shine, a lv 24 Eevee and Hellery, a lv 10 Houndour,

a new addition to the team. Here on Ming Isle these types were plentiful and unafraid of

humans. Which Amy and company most certainly were not. Selene and Jason were Mewtwos

with Eevee DNA. Unlike the original Mewtwo, who was light and dark purple, they were tan

and brown. They used to be human. Amy herself and Kayla were demons. A fox/dog hybrid,

Amy took after her mom in everything but hair color. Kayla was also part dog, but her

father was a black wolf, from whom she inherited her silky, waist-length black hair. Her

mother and Amy's father had been faternal twins. Her father and Amy's mother, a black

fox, had been good friends. These four teens were not on an ordinary journey. Team

Rocket had ruined their lives. Now they were out for revenge and nothing would stop them.

On the ferry Amy leaned on the railing while Selene and Jason had gone to look for the

room they would be sharing that night. Kayla was in the pool. At eleven neither looked very

strong. However, because of their demonic heritages they could match a Machoke in

strength and a Dumaris in speed. These cheetah lookalikes were about the same height as

a Rapidash, but longer in body. Their "baby" form, Dumi, looked like a purple cheetah cub.

Duma, the "teen" form, looked like an adult, save for two things. All three had long ears,

similar to the 'Eons, and Duma had two tails, while Dumaris had three. (Their shiny form's

colors are reversed. Purple spots, black fur.) Co-discovered by their parents, these

poison/dark cats could only be found in the swamps of Ming Isle. Amy planned to catch one

after she got two badges. For now she would make due with her current three.

Wanna use my creations? ASK FIRST. Thank-you.


	2. Poor baby

Poke. "Nn" Poke, poke. "WHAT!? What do you want!?" "We're here."

Amy looked up into green-gold eyes. "What have I said about getting me up before sunrise?" Kayla sighed. Her cousin had always been nocturnal. Slipping out the window to run under the full moon with the dark-types and fly with the ghosts. Both were part phoenix, not much but enough to give them wings. However, they also had type affinities. Amy was psychic, on par with Alakazams and Gardevoirs while Kayla was on the same level but as a darkling. Due to being demons they could understand Pokémon, but kept this secret by having them wear communicators disguised as translators. Both lost their parents to Giovanni, Kayla's to a planned car crash and Amy's to a house fire. They died of smoke poisoning. This journey was meant to prepare them for revenge. Selene and Jason were going to Kanto and Amy and Kayla to Johto. But first, breakfast and coffee.

After getting off the boat they went straight to the Pokemart and bought pokeballs, potions and antidotes, 20 each, then left town. They planned to unmercifully PWN anyone who was foolish enough to challenge them. To the gym!

(i'm not describing. i can't make good battles)

After pwning the idiots who thought they were good trainers and the leader they headed out. Hellery gained two levels while Kayla's Houndour gained three. Her younger brother was born knowing Quick Attack. Coupled with his extraordinarily high speed stat of 40 it made him very dangerous. "Damien! Do NOT eat the bugs; you don't know where they've been!" He wasn't always very smart though. She smiled and Tackled another Weedle.

When they beat Falkner they had each gotten a Mud-slap TM and needed a Pokémon to learn it. So Kayla got a Spearow, who said his name was Carlton. Amy found a Pidgey who didn't look well. She said that her family kicked her out for being kind to a Caterpie. She was taken to a center and then was taught Mud-slap. Dove would have grinned if she didn't have a beak. The same Caterpie she was nice to asked come along with her Weedle friend. He told them his name was Walter and joined Kayla. Caterpie's name was Soara, because one day she would soar through the skies. While they walked the Pokémon explored. Walter and Soara sat on their trainers backpacks while the two birds did crazy flying tricks. Shine and her own brother Jack walked in front of the girls while Niki and Kayla's Poochyena Mark trotted behind them. The Houndour slunk through the trees, watching for danger. At Union Cave they got out mini shake-up flashlights and returned Carlton and Dove. The three darklings took lead while the others remained near their trainers. A few rock- and ground-types showed up but they were quickly defeated. The exit appeared and everyone ran for it.

"Man! That was awful!" "Yeah! It took almost an ho-" A moan of pain floated out of the exit. "What in Arceus name was THAT?" asked Soara. A muffled ding rang from both girls PokeDexs. They pulled them out. "Lapras the Transport Pokemon. It can ferry people across the water. People have driven Lapras almost to the point of extinction. In the evenings, this Pokémon is said to sing plaintively as it seeks what few others of its kind still remain." Then came a human voice. "Stupid and worthless is all you are!" A dull thud sounded. Amy ran in, Hellery and Niki at her heels. What she saw was a baby Lapras, no more than a hatchling, with a Rocket grunt punting her around like a soccer ball.


	3. Rescue

Judging by the dirt on him, the grunt had just climbed up from the "basement" level. That would explain why she and Kayla hadn't seen them. She whispered to Hellery, "Sneak up behind him and knock him back down. I'll throw a PokeBall and catch her. Then we hightail it out of here." Hellery slipped into the darkness while Amy went through her pack looking for a ball. After finding one she stood slowly and watched silently, waiting. When Hellery struck she tossed not just the ball but a dart. Tipped with an undetectable poison, it ensured that he would die and because of the blood on his shoe it would look like an accident. He slipped, fell and died is what his colleagues would believe. They hit at the same time, red light filling the cavern accompanied by a yell of pain and fear. Hellery pulled the dart out as the grunt fell. Tossing it into the air and blasting it with fire ensured it would never be found.

She grabbed the ball and ran straight into the Azalea Center and to a Chansey. Her "family" caught up and they spent an hour waiting. Amy and Hellery nearly wore a trench in the floor from pacing. Finally Nurse Joy came out. "She's going to make a full recovery girls. But how did this happen?" "Rockets" came the reply from all of them. Joy shook her head gently and sighed. "By the way, one of you will have to take her. She's no more than a week old, poor thing." "I'll take her." Kayla whipped her head around to stare at her cousin in shock. "But you don't LIKE water OR ice types! Why would you want a Pokémon who's BOTH of those?" "She saw me throw the ball and picked her head up enough to look me in the eye. I couldn't leave here without her. It's just not right."

She had been staring at the gym, eyes hard, jaw set, determined to help the tiny, turtle-like hatchling. She spun on her heel and stalked into the back, where the little Lapras slept on a cot. A remnant of one deep cut was all the visible remains of her ordeal. Yet for a lifetime she would bear mental scars. Amy put a hand on the still-soft shell and whispered to the sleeping victim, "Never again. I'll always watch over you and heaven help anyone who causes you harm." She straightened up and walked away, unaware that greyish hazel eyes watched her go.

Amy had found an old backpack the day before. A Water Pulse TM was in it. According to the PokeDex Lapras could learn it. Amy walked out of town after telling Kayla to wait for them outside the gym. Slipping into the tallest grass she knelt and called Lapras out. She showed her the text and asked her if she wanted to learn it. The little creature thought long and hard. "_Yes. I want to.__ By the way, my name is Umi. Mama told me it means sea. Then that bad man stole me in the night."_ Amy's eyes clouded over with tears. She lifted Umi's head up and told her, "I'll do my best to help you find your mother. Then she can see how tough you are." Umi smiled slightly at her trainer and when Amy checked her to make sure the TM had worked she was told she was level 7. Amy smiled gently, "I can't use you against Bugsy but in the forest we can stop by the water and train ok?" Umi nodded and Amy scooped her up, leaped into the air, landed in a tree and ran to the gym.

With two fire-types and Dove she quickly defeated the green-haired bug user. He gave her 2000 yen and a Hive Badge. Kayla used brute force to beat him and received the same. They stopped by Kurt's house to drop off bags of blue and green Apricorns, taken from trees in the backyard over the last three years. They would return after getting the Fog Badge from Gym Leader Morty of Ecruteak. With that taken care of the young demonesses and their teams headed into Ilex Forest, the last big obstacle before Goldenrod City.


	4. Screams and an old friend

(see bottom for 's)

"_This place even gives ME the creeps_", Hellery grumbled at her trainer. "Really? It feels warm somehow." Kayla thought about it and then told Amy she was probably sensing Celebi, the guardian of Ilex Forest and a fellow psychic. Amy nodded, "Remember when she came to visit my mom? She scared poor old Joe and Sherry half to death!" "I miss them a lot. They were nice Pokémon." "Yeah, I wish they hadn't died last year. A psycho Gardevior and a peace-loving Gallade, what a couple that was." "Sherry wasn't that bad, just really jumpy. Besides, they were my parents Pokémon, I knew them better." "Kayla, how do you take down a maniac zillionaire? He's connected to all the MAJOR crimes, yet they've NEVER charged him for anything. On top of that, if we kill him, evil bastard he may be, but the cops will still pass capital on us." Kayla and the Pokémon stopped walking, pondering this. Finally, Niki spoke up. "_I could convince the fire types to rebel and by then Shine will be an Espeon, she can knock the place over. Plus, if some Earthquake users rebel the cops will think they got tired of being used, abused and worse stuff Umi hopefully doesn't know." _ That got some interesting reactions. Kayla sat down hard while Damien whined. Mark, Jack, his sister Shine and the two bugs clustered together. They could easily guess the meaning of "worse stuff".

The birds came screeching in, chirping in a frightened manner. Their respective trainers picked them up in an attempt to calm them down. Dove's memories blasted into Amy's mind. A truck, screaming baby Pokémon, crying humans and worst of all, gunshots. Dove was withdrawn along the others, only Damien stayed out. Kayla told him to run ahead with Quick Attack and do what he could to stop the thieves. Amy and Kayla shifted, becoming Dumaris-sized beasts, a black wolf with Umbreon rings and a white fox with silver diamonds. Amy howled hauntingly, summoning an old friend to her side.

: Death penalty, also called capital punishment.

: Kayla is the wolf. Built for power and toughness, her marks also appear on the backs of her ears, hands and feet.  
: Amy is my "fursona". Lightning quick, same marks, but silver diamonds. Inside the face 

diamond is a royal blue crescent moon on its "back", points in the "air" with a silver star between them. It's a family marking.


	5. Day Care Rescue

Thump, thump, thump. Their feet pounded against the ground and their hearts against the inside of their ribs. Amy's friend was a Suicune who called herself Crystal. They had met when the girls were 3; she had been only a pup herself at the time. She had gotten lost while practicing her water-walking, dragged away after falling into a powerful current. It passed near Ming Isle's northern beach. Amy's father Kiba had been fishing and his line caught her crest, saving her from starving in the open ocean.

Kayla cried out, "Look! It's the Goldenrod entrance!" They poured on speed and leaped over most of the small lake. They hurried out of the water and shifted into their "human" forms. They told Crystal to circle around and leap out suddenly; this would startle the thieves and buy time. Crystal sprinted away while the girls ran through the gatehouse toward the screaming. Team Rocket was raiding the Daycare.

Pokémon were being shoved into a black van with no regard for their health. A tiny Eevee cried while his Flareon mother tried to soothe him. A brave Growlithe stood over them snarling at the Rockets and their Pokémon. Out of nowhere a pair of Eevee leaped in front of him. "Well now! Looks like trouble, eh dear brother?" "Aye little sister, it must be butt-kicking time." It was Shine and Jack, set free to wreak havoc upon the evildoers. Hellery and Damien were herding some young Mareep into a small group with Mark's help. Niki covered them with well placed Embers while the two birds dive-bombed. Soara and Walter were using String Shot to glue the van down while Kayla unloaded it. Amy held the Rockets off with her sharp, dagger-like claws.

"Aw, what's the matter? Can't you deal with a little girl?" She had slipped into what her family called "death mode". The most disturbing part was the singing. It was an otherworldly tune that put fear even in the hardened of hearts. As the last grunt was beaten into submission Amy returned to her normal self. She looked down at her bloodstained claws, sighed softly and went to fetch Umi's ball from the Daycare lady. "Thank for looking after her", she said. Then she asked to use the sink. It took a lot of soap to fully remove the blood from her skin. She went to find the rest of her team so they could be checked by Nurse Joy. Officer Jenny had arrived with the whole force. She stared for a moment, "We're gonna need more handcuffs." In the end an Alakazam levitated the ones who couldn't be cuffed. They trudged into Goldenrod, some of the cops and Jenny herself followed the girls and company to the center. After handing over her own Growlithe she took them aside. "Alright, what happened out there?" Amy spoke up. "My cousin and were walking through the forest when my Pidgey and her Spearow came in frightened silly..."

With the Pokémon Niki was watching the Eevee, as they chatted about the nice Growlithe who was the baby Eevee's father. Niki thought to herself, "_Those two will evolve soon. Freya and Fenrir will be proud of what they did today, what WE did."_ They were the pokegods of light and darkness, Freya was a gentle nine-tailed white fox and her mate Fenrir was a black wolf. Both could manipulate their size and normally walked around at the size of a Ninetales or Mightyena. They had originally asked to create the psychic and dark types; they often visited newly-evolveds in dreams. Niki smiled slightly, remembering their daughter Yume, who brought sweet dreams to all. She was a "baiya", half wolf, half fox and with the characteristics of both. Two soft grey tails tipped with storm grey, like her "socks" and her ears. With eyes that literally looked into someone's soul and told her if they were lying, she was often asked to determine who had committed a crime and the magnitude. From bread-stealing hobos to cold-hearted killers, she had seen more cruelty in a day than most people saw in a year. Yet she held a childlike innocence, unmarred by the world.

A few officers dwelled on the fact that it was very possible she was insane. All who knew Yume would never reveal that she actually was a schizophrenic. One side had the mentality of a five year old human; happy, bright and cheerful. This side was the dream-bringer. The other was relative to her true age, she was 199 now. Her darker self was called Akumu, meaning nightmare. She brought nightmares to those who deserved them but often drove bothersome Mismagius away. The truth behind them was that at birth they had been separate but dying. A strange lung condition plagued them both. They had been fused into one so they would live until a cure could be found, but something went horribly wrong. Akumu's mind continued to age while Yume remained a child. It was discovered that they had been in various conditions, Akumu in the midst of the disease and Yume at the end. This had messed up the process. Yet there was a ray of hope for them. In 11 months at the end of Pokemon League, on their birthday, the spell used could be reversed. It required two of equal age to repeat the spell backwards. Amy and Kayla had been born at the exact same time, so they would have this honour. They also needed a few things from around Johto. A petal from a special tree in Ilex Forest that only blossomed once every hundred years, a blue Clamperl pearl from the Whirl Islands, a Clear Bell and a feather from Ho-oh. Celebi had the job of getting the petal as the tree wouldn't blossom until it was time. Ho-oh had to come, so that was no problem and blue pearls could be found easily, if you knew where to look that is. Amy's mother had been given a Clear Bell long ago as a reward. The last thing was very important, on it rode the success of the entire plan. The Dragon Fang of Blackthorn. To get it the girls needed all eight badges, proving they were capable of handling its awesome power.

The next day they headed out to train. By sunset everyone had gone up five levels. There was even a welcome surprise when Soara and Walter evolved into Metapod and Kakuna! Three days later after much more difficult training for Damien and Mark, both would be wearing blindfolds to guard against Attract, so during the three days Kayla had trained Damien and Mark to respond to sounds. This way Attract couldn't be used, taking Whitney's greatest advantage away. This time Umi also got a turn as she was now lv.17 and had very high Defence. She would face one of Whitney's Clefairy and Dove would face a Miltank. The greatest difference was Whitney announcing she would now do double battles if asked. Of course they jumped at this. Both loved them, especially when they could fight together.

As they navigated through the gym the resident trainers actually backed away. Why? The look Amy wore and the cold air surrounding Kayla scared them away. When it came to battling Amy turned vicious and Kayla turned _cold. _ Amy looked like she was going to kill somebody. Kayla became the "Ice Bitch from HELL". In short, most people didn't challenge both at once, one's bad enough.

As they finally stood before Whitney the young woman paled visibly. "Um, okay, I assume you girls know the rules?" Amy grinned hellishly, Kayla nodded. Now the referee showed up and called out, "This is a two on two double battle! Challengers ready?" He gulped when he saw them. "Gym Leader ready?" Whitney nodded, not trusting her voice. "FIGHT!" "GO! MARK/UMI/SHERRI AND SHIRLEY!" Two Clefairy appeared on Whitney's side while Umi and Mark materialized in front of their trainers. Mark was already wearing a special helmet; it obscured his vision without dulling his hearing. Umi had grown a bit, her head now reached past Amy's knees; at first she had been no bigger than a soccer ball. She smiled oddly and then the reason made itself clear, "_Ice Shard". _ Kayla called for Quick Attack and a hailstorm of ice followed a black blur, the two attacks colliding with their targets _hard._ One fell to her behind, shivering, while the other sailed across the arena and smacked into the wall. Whitney called for a double Metronome. The shivering one got Rest, but the other got Explosion. While Mark hit the deck Umi sent off one hell of a Water Pulse, causing damage and confusion to the shivering pink blob. As she was sleeping she couldn't cause herself harm but she wouldn't be waking up very soon either.

Mark was returned to his ball and Damien took his place on the field. He was also wearing a special helmet, one that would fit him even after evolution. One Miltank was sent out, "GO MILLIE!" She was tackled by Damien just as the red light faded from her body. With the wind knocked from her lungs she was a perfect target for Umi's Whirlpool. (A/N: 

egg moves rock!) Flung around by the swirling mass of water and badly soaked, she was also a lot more vulnerable to Umi's final move. "Alright Umi m'girl, SHOCKWAVE!"

The Miltank fell to her knees, gasping for air. Barely able to retaliate, let alone _move._ A final Quick Attack and the pink cow was out of the fight. The remaining Clefairy tried Metronome again and got Splash. She got Body Slam from Umi, who had levelled up from the cow's defeat. Now only the other Miltank was left and Umi was switched for Dove.

Damien leapt forward, using Quick Attack and Ember to create a makeshift Flare Blitz. Dove came in behind with Aerial Ace and together the attacks threw the cow into a wall and burned her severely. She didn't get up, she had been knocked out when her head hit the wall. Whitney returned her and handed over the Plain Badge and the Attract TM. The girls thanked her and left to heal their teams and stock up on supplies. Next stop Ecruteak City!


End file.
